


14 Days Of Valentines Day

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Mick and Len began finding gifts around the waverider.





	

Time is relative when you are aboard a time traveling ship but the waverider crew attempts to keep track of what the time would be back in twenty sixteen. Mick and Len even have calender's in their room to keep track of how many days have passed since they joined Rip Hunter on this insane adventure. They'll all end up back on that roof top on the same day as they left if Rip is true to his word but the criminals just find the ability to keep track of the passing days a comfort. This is how they know its February first when the gifts started showing up.

It had started small, Mick and Len had woken up in their shared room just like every other day on the waverider but today the smell of coffee and breakfast greeted them after slumber. Len was beyond curious as to who would have the guts to enter their room just to leave breakfast for them. Mick doesn't care who left it just that there is coffee and food and its fresh and hot. Len lets the curiosity go at the sight of Mick smiling. The crew has been more accepting towards him lately but not Mick, maybe this was their way of apologizing to them both. 

The next day breakfast is not served in bed and Len tries not to find the way Mick pouts adorable. Mick wakes himself up with a hot shower and as steam leaks in from the bathroom Len opens the bedroom door to venture out for coffee. The normally graceful thief almost falls back trough the door when his foot hits a glossy surface and slides out from under him. Len catches himself on the side of the door as his eyes travel down to what caused his descent. Resting in a tiny pile on the ground are two books, one is a thick coffee table book titled The Best Fire Festivals In America, the other is a collectors edition of The Chronicles Of Narnia.

Len picks up both books, tucks them into one of the hidden pockets lining the inside of his parka and makes his way to the kitchen. He presents the books to Mick once he returns with coffee. Mick's eyes light up at the book that was obliviously meant for him and opens his mouth to thank Lenny who just shakes his head no and holds up his own novel. Mick looks puzzled for a moment and Len can't blame him. It is obvious now that the person who left these is also responsible for breakfast the other day which means that was more than just a kind gesture by their team.

Neither of the criminals are used to gifts from anyone other than each other or Lisa so they come to a unanimous decision to wait on more gifts before choosing an action to proceed with, after all they have no clue at this point who the culprit is. Day three's gift comes after a short but rough mission in the 1980's. Mick and Len had had to stay behind with Sara and Stein to brief Rip on what went on during the mission and had returned late to their room. Their gifts were once again on the floor in front of their door. They at lest now have a smaller list of suspects, since Sara and stein were with them that left Kendra, Carter, Jax and Raymond as the possible secret admires.

The gifts are edible again this time. A large bottle of fire ball whiskey is supporting the leaning weight of a six pack of Ghost Busters Ecto Coolers. Len is honestly impressed. Their admirer has been paying close attention if they were truly able to pick up on Len's subtle Ghost buster references. He and Mick mix there gifts together that night and the taste is god awful but the pleasant buzz and deep sleep after is well worth it.

The days go by and each one comes with two new gifts, one for each of them. They've eliminated Jax because despite Mick's slight flirting with the boy the duo had no real interest with him beyond friendship and they are sure the feeling is mutual If the way Jax keeps looking at Kendra is anything to go on. This leaves Ray, Kendra and Carter and Mick and Len really doubt its the reincarnating couple but then again they've learned to never judge a book by its cover after being approached for a four-way by Barry and His boyfriend Cisco. Its the the 12 day that finally gives them a clue as to who it may be.

They're enjoying some down time in the kitchen when Mick finds their Gifts in his hiding spot in the cupboards. The jar of twix butter he had stashed there is gone and in its place are two smaller gadgets. One item appears to be a hand built lighter that can be used as a miniature heat gun. The other item is a matching mini cold gun. Len doesn't even have to voice the obvious name as he sees the same shocked look on Mick's face.

They spend day 13 in med bay after being injured defending the ship from time pirates. They know it won't take long for their wounds to be treated and that more gifts await them somewhere on the ship. They decide to use the time to discuss the likely outcome of these gifts. They had figured out a while back that these gifts were most likely of a courting nature and would come to a head on Valentines day. Len had been concerned at first that the gifts had maybe been meant for only one of them but it hadn't taken long to notice that the gifts were well picked for not one but both of them.

" He obviously knows we're a couple and a package deal. " Mick says gruffly.

" Not necessarily, He could just be interested in both of us and thinks we're good enough friends that we wouldn't mind sharing a lover. " Len responds.

" sure Lenny. " Mick grunts.

" what? think we're that obvious Mick? " Len asks with a affectionate smirk.

" No, but Ray isn't dumb. " Mick states calmly.

" True. " Len says, not denying the fact that they are both sure of ray's identity as the gift giver at this point, " so what do you wanna do? ".

" Well, we've taken others to bed before. " Mick reminds Len.

" Yes, but that was just sex. This is Ray, it will be more than just sex with him. " Len drawls.

" To be fair we kinda started all this. You calling him pretty boy all the time and I laugh at all his stupid jokes. " Mick states.

Len laughs before giving Mick a soft smile, " he is funny in a dorky sorta way. ".

" Yeah. " Mick chuckles.

The two share a non-verbal communication and they both know that come tomorrow they will at lest hear Ray out.

Valentines day arrives and with a knock on their door about an hour after their morning coffee. Neither man is surprised to find Dr. Palmer on their door step nor are they surprised by the matching bouquets in his hands. Ray extends the bundle of tiger lily's to Mick and the Snow drops to Len. The man is obliviously nervous, shifting from foot to foot and dragging his now free hands over his pants legs in an attempt to remove sweat from his palms. 

Len takes pity on him and invites him in as Mick takes their flowers to the bedside table. Len takes a seat on the bed and motions for Ray to pull up the only chair in the room as Mick takes his spot at Len's side. Ray's fingers drum against the arm rest of the chair as he begins to ramble.

" So Happy Valentines Day. I hope you liked all the gifts and well um i, I've been trying to make a move for awhile but I wasn't sure if you'd be interested and um.. " Ray trails off as he glances at the floor.

" Lets be clear Raymond. " Len starts, " These gifts have been a sign of romantic interest right ? ".

Len waits for Ray's nod before continuing, " and your interest is in both of us? ".

Ray nods again, and Mick shares a smile with Len before taking over the conversation.

" You know Lenny and I are a couple right doll? " Mick asks.

Ray finally looks up at the pet name and nods once more before speaking.

" I know and I know you may not be interested in a third partner but I've um.. been in a poly relationship before and um.. it seemed like you two may have been flirting with me and oh god I totally misunderstood didn't I? " Ray's words rush together in his rush to get them out.

" Actually Raymond you're right. we've been flirting, we've always had a thing for pretty boys. " Len says with a grin.

" but we never had romantic motivates, just carnal ones. "Mick finishes Len's sentence.

" Oh. " Ray sounds heartbroken and Mick can't help but take his hand.

" That is until the gifts. " Mick says and Len picks up the conversation from there.

" Those gifts were so well picked Ray, it came to our notice that you had to pay very close attention to us to choose some of the presents you chose and we've decided we'd like to give this a try but we need to talk first. ".

Ray grins and nods eagerly.

" Mick and I have been together a long time and while we've shared our bed we've never had an equal third but thats what you will be, our equal. " Len says.

" Communication is key here haircut, if you get jealous we talk about it, if you want time with Lenny alone or me alone we talk about it. " Mick's voice leaves no room for argument.

" You also have to realize that we're a package deal, you can't wake up a year from now and decide you just want Mick all to yourself. If you lose interest in one of us thats fine but we will still be seeing each other even if you are only seeing one of us. " Len's eyes bare into Ray's as he finishes.

" And if you decided you want to see someone else as well your welcome to do so all we ask is that you communicate with us and don't do it behind our backs. still think you can handle us Pretty boy? " Len asks with a drawl.

" absolutely " Ray says with a soft smile, " Can I kiss you now? " .

Len and Mick lean in one at a time to share this moment with Ray. Ray kisses each of them chastely on the lips before taking both their hands in each of his. He's dragging them to the door and rambling about getting Rip to stop somewhere for the holiday and first date ideas. Mick and Len share a look of fond exasperation as they follow Ray and grip his hands tighter.


End file.
